Bulk fluid containers have been commonly used in industry. By bulk, we mean containers having a capacity typically between 500 liters and 5,000 liters, although much larger containers have at times been used for truck haulage.
One of the most common forms of bulk containers for fluids is one which has a footprint similar to that of a standardized pallet. This has obvious advantages for warehousing and movement by forklift trucks. Whilst there have been numerous designs of bulk fluid containers, they have generally been subject to compromises in their performance. For example, where the bulk containers have been formed of a polymeric material, the polymeric material may often be subject to bulging caused by the weight of the contents of the container. Over time this may become so serious that the container is no longer useable.
Some containers are unsuitable for long term storage of liquids such as wine because of characteristics such as high oxygen permeability.
Other disadvantages of some of the container designs include not being readily cleanable after each use and/or not allowing discharge of the contents under gravity.
Closures are generally provided on a neck or opening on the top of bulk fluid containers. These facilitate filling of the container and sealing thereafter.
Whilst closures of conventional design may be suitable for use with bulk containers for a range of container contents, in some instances specialized requirements not covered by conventional closures need to be addressed.
For example, if the containers are to be used to transport and/or store wine, it is important that the closure design be such as to allow substantially all air to bleed from the container when it is filled. It should provide an effective seal yet be readily removable without resort to unduly large force. It should provide a large opening for access to the interior of the container by cleaning equipment yet it should provide a smaller opening through which the container may be filled. It should provide visible means showing that the closure is properly sealed.
The current invention seeks to provide a closure container construction which is advantageous in relation to at least one of the above identified considerations.